I prefer wheels then heels
by JAD13
Summary: Kimiko , Kagome and sango are passioned about anything on wheels, but what would happen when Kyo,an inu hanyou, Inuyasha and Miroku get in the picture?, problems, lemon, love and more-I'm not good im sumerys so I hope you enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Hey people this is my first fanfic so pleas review if you like it and I don't own Inuyasha but I do own kimiko and the other caracters that aren't in Inuyasha so enjoy

Hey people this is my first fanfic so pleas review if you like it and I don't own Inuyasha but I do own kimiko and the other caracters that aren't in Inuyasha so enjoy

**I prefer wheels then heels**

**Chapter 1: New students and surprise**

**Friday**

Beep, beep

Slam

Hi my name is Kimiko Kirishina; I'm 16 living in the lower district in Tokyo Japan, and like usual late for school.

I got up this morning like every other day; I took a shower, put on my favourite black t-shirt written in red "lucky 13 VIXEN" with a black cat on it, put on a black denim low cut jeans, a black Volcom hoodie and black Konkrete skater shoes. Then I ran down stairs grab my bag, skate board and toast and headed out side. I'm always late for class; again, don't ask me why because I don't know, but I do get there, at least that's one good thing.

"Late again miss Kirishina" teacher said out loud

"Sorry sensei" I answered as though not really meaning them

"Why can't you ever get here on time" he ask

"I don't know maybe the bell is always too early" I said sarcastically

The class laugh

"Ohh what am I going to do with you" she whispered. "Take your seat and be quiet."

I went and sate in my usual seat next to my friends Sango and Kagome. Sango Taijiya, is a BMX bike rider, wearing a purplish pink Volcom tank top with low cut jeans, she comes from a long line of demon slayer's, she might seem shy but don't be fooled by that if you get on her nerve's she can sand you to the hospital before you can say ouch. Than there's Kagome Higurashi, is a pro in-line skater, she is wearing a pink and red billabong tank top with a black fire fly jacket and some black denim low ride jean skirt, now she comes from a long line of miko's, but there is a not so good side about her being a miko she can be pretty moody by time's witch can be scarier than being attack by Sango, I'll tell you that much. I'm a skateboarder but I also like to drive 4wheelers and dirt bikes well basically anything on wheels and of course anything if one of are toys are either broken or in a need a of a little fix or just a regular maintenance check up I'm the go to girl, Kagome and Sango also like anything on wheels but aren't really good with fixing so they leave that up to me, but here's the catch I'm like Kagome ya know miko in a way but I'm also a half demon but I only have some abilities since I have miko blood I only have eyes hears hair and nails and some demon reflex but I don't heal fast I mostly hide with either my miko power or some cloths and contacts my demon features(by the way I have Inu hanyou blood), which as a matter of fact only Kag's and Sango knows about.

"Bla, bla, bla so what's new besides the fact that this is boring" I sigh

"well since u weren't here on time again there is a rumour going on about 3 new boys that just transferred here… but I don't think it truth" Sango replied

"And y do you say that" asked Kag's

"Well there is a part of the rumour that says that they're in our class" confirmed Sango "and I don't see anyone new here"

"Point taking" said Kag's

Ohh did I forget to mention Sango is really a gossip kind of girl when it comes to things like this, but she ain't gossipy like that when it is really personal she would rather die then say it, that's why I love her.

Tock tock

"Hello, may I help you young men?" said Miss Morito

"I think you can, are you Miss Morito by any chance?" asked a manly voice

"Ah, yes you boys must be the new students arriving today" she replied "come in, ah-hem class, class, these are the new students, please introduce yourselves."

"Hi, I'm Inuyasha Takahashi, I'm a half demon and I like skate boarding and in-line skating." Said the boy with long silver hair with dog ears and with kind of golden eyes, he was wearing a black and red 0and1 t-shirt and black denim baggie pants and black fresh skater shoes.

"My name is Miroku Houshi, I'm a monk and I like BMX and dirt biking" said the guy next to him. He had semi long black hair that was up in a ponytail, he was wearing a purple fox t-shirt under an 18 vision hoodie he had faded dark baggie denims and firefly shoes.

"And my name is Kyo Takahashi, I'm Inuyasha's cousin, I'm also a half-demon and I like 4wheeler and anything fast on wheels." Said the guy on the other side of Inuyasha he look kind of like him except for the hair which he had kind of short spiky hair, witch I thought was kind of cool, anyways he was wearing a red billabong t-shirt with a fox zip up hoodie with light colour baggie jeans with black and red converses.

Did I mention that nearly all the girls were drooling at the sight of them, how stupid they looked I could have been on the floor laughing my head off. We dint get why they were having such a reaction from the girls I could understand why the boys were jealous, but the girls man I can tell you and I'm sure that Kag's and Sango would say the same we were clue less. So we decide to ask someone, more likely ask a guy cause the girls were in a daydream and screaming things like 'marry me' or 'can I have an autograph' things like that.

"Yo Jerry, what's with all the drama??" I asked

"First of all my name ain't Jerry its Hachi and second of all Inuyasha's father is a world famous business man and Kyo's parents are working for a music company as recruiting agents. And well Miroku well he is Inuyasha's friend but also his parents are highly respected musicians. Don't tell me you guys never heard of them before??" he said

"Well for you're information we would rather be on are 4wheelers and skates then look at TV all day." Sango had to admit it we weren't really the type to just sit around and do nothing or just like watch TV we were too active for that mater.

"You guys may take a seat." Said the teacher

That's when we realise that the only seats available were the ones besides us. They came up to take they're seats like the teacher said to, but what I dint like about that was will walking over here and even after sitting down they dint stop looking at us and smirking, witch for you're information's was really annoying me and I think the my girls would say the same.

"Now I went you all to take out your books at page 20, in silence please." Said the Miss Morito.

When she started her lecture Kyo turn to me and started to bother me which I dint quite like because I might not look like it but i'm really good students always had A's and B's

And always at school and I never cut class, except the fact of my lateness in the morning I'm pretty much a model student well except for my style.

"Hi I'm Kyo, what's your name babe?" he asked me.

"…" I was just plainly ignoring him.

"Don't you have one babe or you are to shy to tell."

"Oh you were talking to me. Sorry but I'm not your babe and my name ain't your goddamn business and for your information I'm trying to listen." I told him.

He was so dumb found I think I was the first girl to go off on him like that. And man I had too bit my lip because if I dint I think I would be laughing my head off in front of everyone, mostly the reason was because the face he made was priceless but still it was really hard not to laugh.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Kyo's pov**

As soon as we got in the class I heard gasps and whispering 'I guess here too they pretty much know us' I walked in with my cousin and friend I like usual put on my playful grin cause I could hear the usual proposal which made me grin like usual. as I made my way to an a girl caught my eye she was just plain sexy but what surprised me was she looked like she was ignoring me I look around and noticed the seat next to her was the last one free 'hell, ya' I said mentally as I licked my lips she turn to her friends and noticed the only seat left was the one next to her she looked kind of uncomfortable and continued to ignore me the guys sat next to the girls right behind her and started conversations but they also seemed to ignore us

"Hi I'm Kyo, what's your name babe?" I asked her.

"…" she was just plainly ignoring me.

"Don't you have one babe or you are to shy to tell."

"Oh you were talking to me. Sorry but I'm not your babe and my name ain't your goddamn business and for your information I'm trying to listen." She told me.

I was so dumfound she was the first girl to go off on me like that. I must have made a weird face since I could see her desperately trying not to laugh, I don't know why but she looked cute, but I was kind of mad because I was being ignored and the fact that she snapped at me and was kind of laughing at me as soon as the bell ring she got up and left. 'Who does she think she is? As soon as I put my hand on her ill give her a piece of my mind.' But I dint see her for the rest of the day except for class but during class she ignored me and when I came to talk to her after she disappeared.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Kimiko's pov**

I was so relived when the bell rang you couldn't believe how relived I was. As soon that I left I laugh like hell witch earn me weird looks from Kag's and Sango.

"Ok, is there something we should know about or this some of those times you just remembered something funny??" Sango asked me with a quit silly smile.

Of course she had to ask because I'm almost bursting out laughing all the time well not really I'm just the kind of girl that will burst out laughing when something comes out of nowhere. And quite frankly I have no clue why.

"Well, since you ask so nicely with a silly smile I'll tell you." So I told them about what happen in class with the new guy. And they busted out laughing to.

"oh man I wish I saw that, well anyways you weren't the only one being bothered in class, that guy Miroku and the other one, I think Inuyasha, anyway wouldn't stop bothering us to but un like you we told them are name." Kag's admitted.

"But you got to admit they are hot!!" exclaimed Sango.

"Don't care, never will, besides I got more important thing's to do! And don't tell me you guys forgot!" I said with a warning.

Don't worry are disguises are ready and we only need to tweak are bikes and we are ready." Said Sango.

"I hope so. Because I waited a long time for this. And I ain't backing out know."

"We know don't worry everything is set." Kag's said with excitement.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hope you liked it anyways give me some reviews please so I could get ideas for the rest of the chapters ok see ya

-XoX- JuJu


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everybody, well Here's the second Chapter of "I Prefer Wheels then Heels"

**Chapter 2: Rally**

***Saturday***

"Is everything ready." I asked

"Yep, don't fuss, it's all in place, we only need to register." Replied with enthusiasm Sango.

So we got dressed and headed to the register booth. I was wearing a kind of guy-ish suit but still showed some curves, anyways it was blue, silver and black, my helmet was kind of similar in colors and it had a kind of tribal tattoo on it. Kagome was wearing a black, white and red suit and on her helmet were angel wings. And Sango was wearing a purple, black and silver suit and on her helmet she had a purple fox but to simplify on what were wearing its only three words: we were hot.

"Hi, may I get you're name please." The guy said at the registering booth.

"I'm Vixen, this is Angel, and her in the back is Fox." I said with a kid like smile

"You girls do know there is an entrance fee?"

"Oh really? we didn't know!" Sango replied sarcastically

"Well yeah if we didn't we wouldn't be here standing around" Kag's replied

We finally paid and got are numbers. Then out of nowhere we saw three guys arriving in a limos, and guess who popped out? The new guys from school, they were in suits and all they kind of matched us except on Inuyasha's helmet there was a demon on Miroku's there was a black fox and on Kyo's there was a black dog that looked like a wolf. They headed to the registering in and something wasn't right because Miroku was mad at something but we didn't stay to know why. We were called for the first race and we had just arrived at the starting line and since we had are helmets on we didnt see them coming.

"So you are the one named fox they said looking towards Sango" Miroku said with a grin (they were announcing the runners so when he heard Sango's nick he came and see and since are suit masked are smell pretty well they didn't recognize us)

"So what's it to you?" she asked not too happy about he way he was looking at her cause since she was wearing a suit he didn't know she was a girl.

"Well you see that's the nickname I usually use in races and it seems that you're using it"

"Oh really well I'm sorry but can you get out of my way I got to prepare myself for the race"

Not even two minutes after he moved the signal was given. The race was more intense then I thought it would be but I didn't really care (by the way it's a dirt bike race), I was mostly there for kag's and Sango because this race wasn't about wining it was more for practice. That's when I notice the new guys. I didn't think they were that good but still they would need practice. So I started to be more serious and making difficult jumps for fun of course and I just wanted to see the reaction of the new guys, and of course I signaled to the girls to tell them practice is over and they had to be more serious and show the tricks they were practicing. For a long time and of course they were amazing as always. The guys look interested because they started a couple of tricks of their own. We were almost at the finish line when I noticed Kyo trying to pass me it was almost even but I past him from a couple of inches and won.

That's when I saw him loose control of his bike and fall, which was what I meant when I said they needed practice. I got of my bike and help him up.

"Thanks"

"No prob just next time let go of the gas then slid turn with the back break" I replied.

"O… Ok" when he said that he looked kind of embarrassed but it passed as quickly as it came.

Not long after Sango and kag's arrived as well as Miroku and Inuyasha.

"Hey you ok Kyo?" said Inu

"Yeah I mean we saw you fall man, you sure you're ok?" said a completely out of breath Miroku

"Yeah, yeah I'll be ok" said Kyo

"Lady's and gents, we have are selves a winner, can he please come on the plat-form?" said the announcer.

I headed to the stage like I always did and since I still had my helmet no one knew who I was except for Sango and Kagome of course.

"Let's give it for Vixen, and would it be possible to know who Vixen is under the helmet?" he asked

When I took off my helmet almost every one gaped.

"Kimiko, what a surprise, ladies and gents for those who are knew I present to you are leading champion and worlds greatest mechanic's I might add, Kimiko Kirishina." He said with a lot of excitement and after like usual the crowd cheered.

"Hey everyone like usual it was a great race, as I can see you guys practiced a bit keep it up that way and you guys will be great" I said in the mike with a anime sweat drop, to tell you the truth I don't really like talking in front of a crowd, but they cheered anyways.

After my speech I went to see the girls we were about to leave when we heard someone call out our nicks, it was the guys they caught up. And well I guess they wanted to talk, well Miroku and Inuyasha were staring at the girls because they still had there helmets on because we were leaving on bike so why bother taking them off.

"Yo, s'up?" I said

"So you guys are leaving we were just wondering who might these guys be. Since we don't think we saw two guys around you at school and want to know were they learn their tricks and who does the maintenance on the bikes." Said Miroku with curiosity

But they were dumfound when Sango and Kagome took of their helmets and simply told them that I'm the one who taught them the tricks and took care of the bikes. Well I guess you can say it was more Kyo who was interested, I think he was about to say something but someone cut him short.

"Hey Kirishina-san got a minute?"

"Yeah, sure, s'up?"

"Well you see this guy wants to challenge you."

"Well tell him another time because I'm going home"

"You see Kirishina-san…" he started but I cut him short

"Hojo I told you call me Kimiko"

"O…Ok well you see he won't leave 'till you race him"

"Ok fine I'll race him" I finally resigned

"Ok I'll tell him race starts in 20 minute's"

I got ready and put my helmet on just wondering who might be the challenger when I got there I was surprise to see two people waiting at the start instead of one I just place my self and waited for the signal when it was given we sped off, during the race I had a bad feeling that something was up and that feeling was finally right because as soon as we were out of sight the guys weren't fair racing which I didn't exactly like so I accelerated a bit to avoid there kicks and punch's, but they got me a few time which slowed me down after a while I lost control and fell and after my fall I fell unconscious.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Kyo pov**

The guys that challenged Kimiko came trough the finish line and just sped of without a word which we all found kind of weird since after five minutes of waiting we didn't see Kimiko come back which worried me so I got on my bike and went to find her because after seeing her race, she would have come out by now but there still weren't any sight of her. That's when I saw her on the floor unconscious I stoped and looked at her figure to see how she was she seemed to be only unconscious so I picked her up and drove back to the finish line, when I got there everyone was shocked. That's when it hit me those guys drove off in a hurry so no one would know it was them, seeing as though they never took of there helmets.

"She's ok she just made a nasty fall." I told her friends. "I'll be back, I'm going to get her bike." I jump up and ran to get her bike and see what the damage were. I was surprised to see 2 huge dents on each side. That's when I realized that those guys were demons, 'I'll ask my guys to fix the frame'. When I came back she was awake what surprised me is that she wasn't bitching and trashing but smiling a smile like as if she was uncomfortable.

"Oh, Kyo you brought my bike back thanks." She said

"No problem" I mimicked but I got to admit that smile was kind of cute.

When she got up she grunted which worried me. I asked her if she was ok but she merely just smiled a goofy smile and said she was perfectly fine, even though I didn't say it I knew she was lying and she knew I had noticed but didn't say a word. She got on her bike and went home with her friends.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Kimiko's pov**

As soon as I was on my bike I knew I had at least 2 broken ribs and that it was going to be hard to hide, even Kyo notice something was wrong. 'I wonder who they where I should have sensed they were demons I usually do, I don't know how they could have masked they're auras.'

My parents were once highly respected business people and we had a lot of money I never knew for who they worked for all I knew was that my mom was in the music business and my dad in mechanics and besides them I hardly had contact with the rest of my family. Since my parents died I was alone, yeah sure some people in the family would call now and then but not that often. When they died I sold the house and bought my self an apartment and well since the owner was a friend of my parent her name is Kaede Kodme, she was happy that I wanted to live in her apartment building so she didn't really worry about the rent she would hardly allow me to pay, but of course I always paid my rent, and like any other person of my age I had responsibilities and since I didn't want to use all the money I got from my parents when they died I had a part time job and my boss was also a good friend of my parents his name is Taki Defoe, he owns a restaurant the Baton Rouge which is also a five star hotel I work there as a server and receptionist and cleaning lady I also sing there once in a will when they need a performer, and of course with broken ribs I couldn't work so I had to call my boss.

"Hi Mako is Taki there?"

"Hey how do you always know when it's me? Oh and yeah he's in the lobby 2 seconds."

"What can I say. I'm simply to good" I replied.

"Hi Kimi how are you? How was you're race any new racers out?" said a so familiar Taki.

"Yeah a couple actually anyways I got to ask you a favor."

"Sure anything for my number one worker"

"Yeah, well you see I had an accident at the race track with 2 guys that I have no clue who they were and they also did an unfair race so I'm kind of not in a good shape to work right now so do you mind if I don't come in to work, unless I'm last resort of course, for a couple of days maybe even a week?" I said with a bit of hope

"Well of course! Do you really think I would let you work when you're hurt? Are you nuts? I would rather die then let you work when you're in bad shape so take all the time you need. Ok and no arguing." He said with a stern voice almost like dad would use which made me smile.

'Now I got to call Myouga to tell him I'm going to miss a couple of days of school' I told myself while searching for his phone number. Myouga is also a good friend of my parents but he is still my principal, he is a flea demon, he might be small but he can be really loud. So I called him and told him the same thing as I told Taki and of course gave me the almost exact same speech as him which made me laugh on the inside ' I might not have my real parents anymore but I do have substitutes' I mentally told myself. Since I took care of all the important stuff I stared to attend my cuts and scrapes the ones I got from my fall and my rib cage but since I pretty much couldn't do anything else then put ice on I went to bed early with an ice pack on my ribs and told myself that I'd call kag's and Sango the next day, then I slowly fell asleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Pinkxy does not own Inuyasha but does own the main some characters of her own, she does own the plot.

Helped out by me : Zeenath

Please Review! Hope you enjoyed 


End file.
